


Mr, and Mrs. Snape

by Tvfanficgirl46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvfanficgirl46/pseuds/Tvfanficgirl46
Summary: story of love, romance and more. How could this muggle fall in love with this wizard? Morgan a muggle from London and Severus Snape a professor, death eather, headmaster and more. Join our adventures as we discover the world together
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Mr, and Mrs. Snape

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a spin-off of another story im writing

It was just another morning in Hogwarts. Snape was in his dungeon doing work and preparing for his classes. He knew that he need to go to Hogsmead and London to make different stops and more before the school year approached. He wasn't ready for the new dunderheads and knew that it was going to be a long year. One again he was taking with 1st 2nd and 7th years before he was going to get the 3rd 4ths and 6th years. He got himself ready and left to pick up what he needs to get and then headed back. He knew that once he got back that everyone would be needing him. Severus left and headed to Hogsmead where he picked up some stuff for potions and things he had ordered before and then headed over to London where he decided to get the rest and then who knows what was going to happen. What Snape didn't know was he was going to run into a beautiful girl that was going to change both of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a very short chapter. Im soon to be doing more edits with this one and some other ones as well


End file.
